Yamayuri learning to deal with Yumi becoming a small child
by kara davers
Summary: when the last time they saw Yumi was the day that she was a young adult, but the next thing they know is she had turn in a small child. Can they figure out why and fix this situation before trouble starts. Can Sachiko and the rest of the Yamayuri resist keeping her the way she is?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru or its characters that all goes to its writer who is Oyuki Konno and her staff.

Authors note: Thank for all your patience with me on this story!

 **Now on to the story at hand:**

 _"Sachiko, are you sure that you are ok holding her?_

 _"You did just find Yumi in that form that she it in right now"_

 _"We still have time to find someone to look after Yumi initial we figure out how to change Yumi back to her original self"._ The ex-Rosa Chinensis known as Yōko Mizuno leaned in whispering very softly in Sachiko ear as she observed, Rosa Chinensis Sachiko Ogasawara holding a very small child carefully who had the appearance of a one in half year-old baby sleeping soundly in her Onee-sama neck, being oblivious to the mess that surrounding her.

Yōko swallowed, thinking back to the frantic phone call that she received from Tōko Matsudaira who recently became Yumi newly received bouton petite sœur a couple of months ago, claiming that it was an emergency and quickly meet them it the student council room of Lillian School for Girls. Tōko also sounded on the edged as she put it Sachiko was in hysteria to the point of having a major break down as she was unsuccessfully in calming her cousin down as Sachiko was scream at everyone or any one of them who came close to trying to touch her petite sœur who looked like a small version of herself.

How in the Hell did Yumi get into this kind of messed up situation in the first place and why couldn't she not have leave ex Rosa Gigantea Sei Satō back where she had found her walking around the front of the school waiting for a chance to antagonize her en bouton with her relationship with her own petite sœur Yumi Fukuzawa. Yōko thought as she just shook her head from all that was going on in front of her all the while looked at the rest of Yamayuri Council members sitting at their respectable places at the table in the Rose Mansion of Lillian Girls' Academy.

" _I say we keeping her turn her in our own mascot for anyone seeing the Yamayuri Council for any reason, what's more when they see how cute she is in this form, people will be begging us for a chance to hold her that if the ice princes over here won't murder them in their own blood"._ Sei replied smiling

 _"Just think how well our image would skyrocket in this school"._ Sei continued, while gazing at the small child version of Yumi knowing all of them want to keep Yumi in one way or another.

 _"And say what Onee-sama excuses me mister police officer, but when we went by, our friend's house to have lunch together and to check on her due to her parents being gone, and we found her like this"._

 _"Oh, by the way would you know anyone who is willing to look after this child initial we can remedy this problem?"_

 _"They most likely would throw us all in jail for kidnapping a baby"._ Sachiko said continued sarcastically

" _Besides I plan to ask my parents to see if they will allow me to keep her in our home initial we can fix this situation"._

 _"I am not willing to jeopardize my petite sœur will being to someone else's who I cannot trust to take care of her, either way you look at it, I am her Onee-sama so since she is my responsibility I am taking her home with me no matter what"._ Sachiko pointed out ranting while looking at Yōko her Onee-sama forcing herself to ignore what Sei said about Yumi being a mascot for the Yamayuri Council. Over her dead body, she would let that happen as she held on to the small frame of Yumi more tightly.

 _"Hay that not fare I want to take care of Yumi-chan besides, I live in an apartment by myself so it would not be a problem to get permission to have Yumi-chan live with me"._ Sei protested back wanting to have the chance of having Yumi all to herself even it was the Chibi version of the girl.

" _Uh, guys you know we still have to inform Yumi's parents about this situation and I don't think they will be very happy with us if we hand over their daughter in this condition when they come back from their six-month business trip from America" Rosa_ Gigantea Shimako Tōdō stated logical trying to remind all of them in the room during this weird argument in the regards to her best friend's wellbeing.

 _"Hay Onee-sama can't we take her it would so cool besides, I always wondered what living with Yumi- can be like"._ Yoshino Shimazu also another best friend of Yumi Fukuzawa pleaded as she looked at Rosa Foetida who was known by her fellow peers as Rei Hasekura.

 _"Yoshino she is not puppy where she can be left at home to her own devices she a baby more or less that means she needs someone to watch her twenty-four seven"._ Rei said, trying to reason with her cousin who had the stupid idea of keeping a human child like it was pet.

" _You know Yoko you could take care of Yumi-chan and it could give you practice when you have children that if a mom bear here is willing to share"._ Sei smirked at Yōko all the while watching Sachiko hold on to a chibi version of Yumi protectively during the whole duration of the topic and knowing full well that the conversation was starting to get to the ice princess last nerves as she saw Sachiko's eyebrows twitch every time someone mentioned that they would be willing to take care of Yumi.

 _"Sei that enough"_ Yōko snapped while fighting off the on come blush of what Sei just said and her thoughts went to a place where she hardly let them go in the first place.

" _The bottom line is that we need to figure out by this end of the meeting on what we do with Yumi for the time being and work on fixing this whole mess in the first place"._ Yōko stated, trying to have the topic be brought back to where it need to be at the start of the conversation.

 _"Onee-sama I think we can at least wait an initial couple more days for us to make final choices about what we are going to do with Yumi besides its already getting late, I want to take her home with me Sayōnara."_ Sachiko addressed Yōko at the table in the hope of going home with her petite sœur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** (Sayōnara- means goodbye in Japanese)

* * *

As Sachiko stood up from her seat with her school bag in her left hand along while holding Yumi with difficulty in her right arm knowing that baby Yumi had just woken up as her petite _sœur_ starting to get fidgety from being held for so long and forcing Sachiko to keep adjusting her hold on her Yumi.

 _"If that's the case, then I want to take Yumi-chan with me for tonight_ _Yōko."_ Sei said as she stood up and went to grab Yumi from Sachiko hold.

Unfortunately for Sei, Sachiko read her thoughts fast enough turning her back from Sei grasp; cradling Yumi small frame from Sei outreached arms. Sadly, Yumi had reached her limit of being held and was get hungry after her nap that she just taken a few minutes ago, started to whimper loudly.

Then it quickly turned into a fully blow crying fit causing Sachiko and everyone else jumping a few meters in the air due to them being cut off guard with the noise Yumi was making the room.

 _"N…No its ok Yumi, we will be home soon I promise"._ Sachiko pleading as she tried to bounce an unhappy Yumi a couple of time in the effort of calming her down all the while glaring at Sei for stopping her from leaving counsel room before Yumi reached her limit.

 _"Sei just leave Sachiko alone and Sachiko you may leave, but do call us if your parents are not willing to let Yumi-chan stay there with you"._ Yōko advised Sachiko knowing that the probability of Sachiko parents letting Yumi stay with them was very high.

 _"We will address this matter, it two weeks that should give us plenty time to figure out what we need to do if Yumi does not transform back by then any questions"?_ Yōko asked everyone there in the room as she saw most of the members faces frown on the topic of who got to take Yumi at moment.

 _"Sayōnara every one have a good rest of the day oh and by the way Sachiko I am coming with you to your house to see your mother and say thank for the lovey roses that she sends last month for me due me getting accepted into one of the programs in Lillian University a_ _few weeks ago, _".__ Yōko addressed Sachiko, as she and rest of the members stood up from their spots grabbing their things leaving the room knowing that that meeting was very unproductive in finding a solution to their dilemma that they faced at that moment.

 _"Wait up Sachiko I want to come with you as well right Shimako you want to come with don't you and the rest of you guy as will we can't let the ice princes here have all of the fun tonight with baby Yumi-chan"?_ Sei quickly asked everyone before Sachiko could have a chance to say no to her.

 _"Sei did I say that I want you and everyone here to come with me to my house"?_ Sachiko coldly questioned Sei as she still held a fidgety Yumi who looked at her with the eyes of a puppy that wanted to be put down or at least be free from whatever was keeping her immobile, as Sachiko and rest of Yamayuri Council members began walking down the path of Lillian towered the giant gate.

 _"Um Sachiko -Onee-sama before we all go home we need to still buy baby things for Onee-sama and at least stop at a store for baby food or are you going to feed her something different"?_ Tōko asked

 _"I know Tōko however I was planning on going shopping for those things after I drop Yumi off at home but it seems senses everyone is following me home I guess that plan it out the window"._ Sachiko spoke while frowning as she replied to her cousin looking around and seeing that indeed everyone was planning on following her by the bits and pieces of the conversation of her fellow roses members asking each other on what they should buy baby Yumi.

Sachiko almost wanted to scream when she caught Yoshino asking Rei if they should buy Yumi a playpen and a customized baby crib and if the color should be baby blue or yellow for the inside of the crib.

Just who did they think they were. She was going to buy the baby stuff and was even planning on ordering baby magazines herself so she could pick out what she deemed was best suited her petite _sœur and_ no else had that privilege but her Sachiko thought bitterly.

For the sixth time that day, Sachiko protective mode flash red more often than normal as she looked at Yumi who looked back at her and smiled as if telling her that it would be ok, but back her mind was telling her to take Yumi to the doctor to make sure that it was just her body and not her mind that was affect due to this unexplained transformation that mystified her and everyone else.

However, Sachiko had a bad feeling that it was both Yumi's body and mind that was affected after she drew the conclusion that Yumi would not look at her with such trusting and insistent eyes that she had never seen on her precious _petite sœur_ face before the incident accorded if she had known her.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: This chapter is short due having writer's block

* * *

As all of them arrived at the front gate Sachiko quickly looked at the sky as she saw it was getting dark while hold baby Yumi who seemed to calm down a little bit sighting watching all the members of Yamayuri Council get in to Sachiko family's lumazine for a trip to one of many stores for baby items for their beloved Yumi-chan.

Sachiko just shook her head looked at Yumi debating if she should sneak her and _petite_ _sœur_ home while everyone was shopping and shop with baby Yumi alone herself later that day.

 _"Sachiko come on let go I want to buy some cute baby outfits for Yumi-chan and maybe find one that has ears and a tail we don't have all day"_. Sei squealed while spacing out picturing baby Yumi wearing a one piece black and white Dalmatians pajamas that were forming clearly in her head while glaring at Yumi in Sachiko arms knowing Yumi-chan would be adorable in it.

 _"Fine just give me a minute ok" Sei"_ , Sachiko said again sighting one more time as she adjusted Yumi on to her hip quickly look back at the sky before she slid in to an open space in her lumazine between Yōko and Rei lifting baby Yumi on to her lap gently wiping Yumi baby hair out her eyes.

Sachiko took a deep breath trying to stop her turmoil while her hand gently went through Yumi hair as she looking out of the window of the car. Normal she would never even think about looking out while in a moving vehicle due to her motion sickness that would prevent her from observing the scenery that passes her by each day. She eventually closes her eyes for a moment thinking back on how she fond Yumi in this predicament.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Some of these chapters well be short due me trying to get over having writer's block also (obasa _–_ _auntie in Japanese_ )

* * *

Earlier that same day, Yumi had just finishing up a long conversation with her both of her parents on the phone trying to reason especially her father who was known to be over protective worry wort who was concerned with his only daughter safety and having a sixteen years old girl by herself alone in japan without him or his wife.

 _"_ _Father is ok I am fine you, mom and Yuuki don't have to end your trip besides like you keep telling me if I need anything I will call Auntie Sayako all right, just have fun in America father ok, I must go now love you dad"._ Yumi replied as she hung up her house phone shaking her head knowing technically they couldn't come home because of this one in a life time chance that was presented to her father who was a brilliant architect who was sought by a highly rich heiress in America who wanted her father to build a vacation home in the states as her father was relatively known in the architect industry.

For the hundredth time in the last three mouths she had to remind her father that even though she was by herself in Japan for six months Yumi could take care of herself and if she needed anything that she would stop by the Ogasawara family home as the Ogasawara's agree to look after her if she really needed some help.

Yumi had the feeling that her mother asked Sayako obasa to look after her daughter as her mother and Yuuki went with her father to America to look at some future university's they might attend after both of Fukuzawa siblings graduated from their respected schools.

She also had a feeling that Sachiko did not know both of their parent's agreement if Yumi really did need their help if something when down while her whole family was out of the country. She also did not have the heart tell Sachiko about the possibility of her not going to college in Japan once she graduated from Lillian Girls' Academy.

Yumi then went up starts to her room to get ready for the day as she was supposed to go out to lunch with her Onee-sama before Sachiko was forced to spend most of her time preparing for her gradation and would not have the time to see each other as much as they would like to.

 **Ding Dong. Ding Dong… Ding Dong**

 _"_ _I am coming give me a second_ " Yumi yelled at the door think who would ring her door bell at nine clock in the morning. She knows is wasn't Sachiko because they both agreed a couple of days ago, during one of the many council meetings that Sachiko would pick her up around noon for their lunch day which was today. I wonder who that could be Yumi thought as she rushed to get changed from her sleep wear and run to answer the front door of her home.

" **Ahhhh ..Ahhhh** " Yumi screamed as she opened her front door of her house to see who rang her doorbell this early in morning.


End file.
